Baymax
Baymax is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is a healthcare robot and member of the suerhero team of the same name. He is based on the Marvel character of the same name from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Scott Adsit. In the Cutie Map, he and Fluttershy merge into one character rather than separate characters. Appearance Baymax is a helper robot, who provides assistant to the host or guest within his presence. He is an inflatable white robot, with his metal parts built from inside. They are only visible when you look deep inside through his airbag like material. Baymax resembles the appearance of a snowman, or, as Hiro calls him, a big marshmallow. A small badge-shaped cartridge is placed on the left side of his chest that can hold four cartridge chips to contain his programming. He can also get distracted by small objects, such as a soccer ball. After Hiro downloads karate techniques into Baymax, he develops a prototype armor for Baymax to use in executing karate. This armor is dull green in color, covering his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form. However, the armor is also wide enough to enable Baymax's wide exterior to fit.In his superhero form, he is upgraded with red and purple protective armor. While in this form, he has the ability to fly and can fight thanks to the reinforced durability the armor offers. Powers and abilities According to Tadashi, Baymax was programmed with considerably impressive strength (stated to be able to lift 1000 pounds) and the ability to store a massive amount of data, making him highly intelligent in several fields, should he take the time to access the information. He is also equipped with a plethora of medical procedures and equipment, such as defibrilators equipped in his hands and a bacitracin spray. However, his vinyl building made him rather vulnerable in harsh situations, resulting in Hiro creating a special, battle suit to utilize the healthcare robot in defeating sinister villains about the city of San Fransokyo. The first suit was equipped with Ninja-esque skills downloaded from one of Hiro's tai-chi videos, enabling Baymax with karate action. In addition of trying to get around tight spaces, like Tadashi's bookshelf, he walks like a penguin. Baymax's true powers, however, lied within his "2.0" version. The massive, red battle suit enabled Baymax with incredible strength, flight, and a scanning system within his helmet; giving him the ability to track and find anyone using only their medical information, such as body temperature and heart rate. Baymax was also given rocket-fists that, when unleash, can cause an intense amount of damage. The back of Baymax's armor was also equipped with magnetic extensions, allowing Hiro to safely ride atop the robot's back (when wearing his own armor) without the fear of falling. Quotes * "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." * "Are you satisfied with your care?" * "I am not fast." * "Low battery..." * "We jumped out a window...!" * "Excuse me while I let out some air." * "Hairy baby! Hairy baby..." * "My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear!" * "Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." * "You will be alright. There, there." * "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" * "You have fallen." * "You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: Puberty." * "It's alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain." * "I will scan you for injuries." * "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" * "Does it hurt when I touch it?" * "Scan complete." * "I also know karate." * (Fist bump) "Bah-la-la-la!" * "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." * "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!" * "Is this what Tadashi wanted?" * "Hiro... I will always be with you." * "The treatment is working." * "Tadashi is here." * "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." * "Oh, no." Gallery BaymaxEmotions.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" F18D4E60-7547-4B19-B5FD-F21C0DB20704.jpeg Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Giants Category:Walt Disney